


Not Right

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titans Tomorrow AU wherein Cissie realizes she has to escape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_sarai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_sarai/gifts).



She could never shake the feeling that maybe they had stepped too far across the line. Yes, Tim had seemed so sure this was the only real way to do it. To use fear and force in equal manner. But Cissie balked at the killing, at the ruthless eliminations.

The night that she heard Lex Luthor's voice talking to her husband, to Kon, to Cassie, she knew she had to choose a better way.

Getting away from Batman was difficult, but not impossible, as she fled to the rebel Titans. They would know how to save her friends, she hoped.


End file.
